Sol Theory
by OrochiPhoenix19
Summary: Sorry for the reuploading of this, but I wanted to include a prologue for this story. Still features Blaze and my FC Chris Hayabusa.
1. Prologue

The sun rose over the horizon of the Sol Kingdom, the extravagant castle slowly glistening under the warm glow of the light. The townspeople slowly emerged from their homes and soon, the air was filled with the conversations and laughter of shopkeepers, families, and friends. The royal family were all awake and the princess, a lavender feline named Blaze, solely for her pyrokinetic abilities, was busy taking watch over the Sol Emeralds with a rather glum demeanor. After her adventures with Sonic the Hedgehog, in which she emotionally grew and understood the aid of others more, there have been no major conflicts rising throughout the land. Crimes driven by impulse still occurred but there were no pre-meditated schemes that were cause for concern by the king. Blaze valued her role as the guardian of the Sol Emeralds but she felt that she could have been doing more to help protect her family's land.

However, peace is preferable rather to insane villainy.

Blaze stretched her arms and gave a small yawn that echoed throughout the holding room of the Sol Emeralds, located in the lower levels of the castle. She was becoming very bored with each passing day but she also did not want to bother her father, who was busy planning for the annual festival celebrating the birth of their kingdom. However, the boredom was also putting her into an irritable mood, and some time out of the castle could do the trick. Sighing a bit nervously, Blaze grabbed the Sol Emeralds and found a satin bag to place them in. She carried it with her to the throne room, where her parents were engaged in casual conversation with their maids and butlers.

Blaze approached the king, "Father, is it allowed for me to leave the castle and walk around the town?

Her father, a slightly aged lavender feline like Blaze, only with darker eyes and a grand black mustauche, looked at his daughter and smiled, "Of course you can, darling. Everything has been going perfect recently. You do deserve a chance to rest."

Blaze gave him a smile in return, but her thoughts said otherwise. Why didn't I think of this before? thought Blaze.

"Thank you Father!" said Blaze as she prepared to leave the throne room.

However, her father's voice boomed again, "Blaze, what is in that bag you're holding?"

Blaze looked back at her father and clearly yet nervously said, "The Sol Emeralds. So I can still protect them."

The king stroked his mustauche in thought and his smile was gone. "Okay Blaze. But be very careful. Do not let them out of sight."

Blaze nodded towards her father. "I will. Thank you again."


	2. The Princess' Ordeal

Blaze picked up her bag and made her way out of the castle. The moment she stepped out of the entrance of the massive structure, she breathed in the fresh air and smiled under the embrace of the sun. Blaze walked out of the castle gates and was immediately noticed by the townspeople. All of their eyes, both human and anthropomorphic, looked upon the princess and they all smiled and gave their greetings. Blushing a bit under the embarassment, she made her way through the main street and looked around, waving and smiling at the young children as they asked her to play with them.

"N-Not at the moment. Maybe in a few minutes..." she stammered as the kids were beginning to become desperate.

Blaze managed to get away and enjoy her walk in solitude. The fresh air and warmness of the sun really felt good against her body. She wished that she had all the time in the world to enjoy the air, sunlight, just all the beauty of the land surrounding her home. Blaze looked around and saw the citizens continue to smile and wave at her as she slowly waved back out of embarassment from all the attention she was getting.

Keeping a firm grip on her bag, Blaze's ears perked up as she heard voices talking down an alleyway. She was going to pay no attention until she heard them say the words "kill" and "the king". Trying very hard to keep her temper under control, she quietly walked down the path and the voices became more clearer then saw the strange appearances of the conspirators. They had multi-colored mohawks, leather jackets, and face paint while being armed with bats and knifes. Blaze hated the looks of these people as they made her sick to her stomach but she tried hard to stay calm.

She heard one of them boast, "Have you seen these weaklings? Storming this place will be easy, guys!"

Blaze clenched her fists as she tried her hardest to not lose her cool, but the more they boasted, the more furious she became. Unfortunately, she became so furious that she dropped her bag of Sol Emeralds and feared that she would rouse the attention of the gang. To her surprise, they seemed too engaged in their pettyness to care and Blaze bent over to pick up the bag. She heard a wolf whistle and stood quickly at attention. Apparently, one of the more eccentric male human members did notice her, which was a surprise, considering his blank expression. His wardrobe was consisted of a leather jacket with a skull on the back, ripped jeans, and crude boots. The punk's mohawk seemed to go well with his sense of style but that didn't mean he looked sociable. Or cool.

"Hey there...p-pretty cat lady..you look like you're looking for a good time" he said with a toothy grin.

Blaze, acting out of pure instinct, aimed and landed a strong kick to the punk's groin, causing him to bend over and howl in pain. Blaze, trembling with fury, stopped short of continuing to punish her "admirer" when she noticed the rest of the gang approach her. Blaze got into a fighting stance, prepared to take them on but to her confusion, they were not attacking. Instead they were pointing and laughing at their attacked friend.

"Craig, you hopeless dumbass!" One of them yelled as they roared with laughter as they picked him up, still clutching his damaged family jewels.

"What are you idiots talking about?" Blaze queried as this was not the reaction she was expecting.

Their leader, or a fox who seemed to be their leader (With his multi-colored mohawk and sunglasses.), approached the feline, "Craig is always getting his ass kicked by chicks like you. But still, you can't just get away with that. Apologize to him."

As confusing as this was, if this avoided conflict and made things go for the better, there was no harm in trying. "I-I'm sorry, Craig," Blaze stammered, "for kicking you...in the groin."

"Now kiss him," said the gang leader.

"Wait, what?" Blaze yelled with outrage.

"Don't be a wuss. Get 'er, Craig!" The leader shoved Craig towards Blaze, who tried to back away.

Craig walked up to Blaze, with the same toothy grin, but now puckering his lips. Blaze growled in anger and ignited her fists, then unleashing a wave of fire that ignited Craig's body, who cried with pain and anguish as he fell to the ground. His friends switched between looking at their fallen ally and back to Blaze, before one charged with a knife. Blaze performed a shoulder roll and hurried to a housing complex connected to the alley, while her first attacker still pursued. Dodging the knife thrust, she landed a roundhouse kick to the wielder's skull, knocking him into some of his friends.

But even after incapacitating them, she was soon about to be flanked by all sides. Although she could use a pyrokinetic attack that surrounds herself, she would then be open for an attack from behind. Her mind raced furiously to find a way to solve her dilemma when a whistle pierced the air.

All present distracted, they looked up to see a silhouette atop one of the buildings, standing in front of the sun, their features unknown to the fighters below. Then out of the blue, a young male voice rung out.

"Hey there, princess! You look like you need some help!" The newcomer yelled.

"Cut the crap, tough guy! Who are you?" The leader waved his bat at the figure threateningly but he just laughed.

"This is gonna be more fun than I thought."

As soon as the last word was uttered, the figure jumped and zoomed down the side of the building, his appearance becoming more distinct. A gray wolf wearing a black trenchcoat, pants with white and black sneakers, the stranger leapt off at a safe distance and landed a clean spin kick to the gang leader. He, like his comrade before him, was knocked into other gang members but he was able to rise to his feet. The wolf hurried towards Blaze and positioned to a martial arts stance. Or at least it was, as Blaze hasn't seen a stance like his before.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Blaze questioned the stranger.

"No time, let's get rid of these losers first!" The wolf charged at the leader again, shockingly with reckless ambition, but when he attacked from his right side by a crony, he lifted the man's entire body onto his shoulders and, while clutching his head, flipped him over and threw the man's body, back first, to the ground.

Blaze and even the gang leader looked at this stranger in confusion, as that was an unorthodox throw to use in a fight. But it seemed this moment of hesitation was all the stranger needed as he charged at the leader and landed a backfist punch while he gave a loud whoop, knocking his opponent to the wall. Looking on in shock, the inferiors grabbed their leader and retreated, yelling that the plan was not worth it.

With a sigh of relief, the wolf stretched and began to walk towards Blaze. "I think that was kinda too easy, don't you-"

But he stopped, once he saw Blaze's very suspicious expression.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes, why did you all of a sudden decide to show up and assist me RIGHT when I was about to be in serious trouble? To make your grand entrance? Trying to impress me? By the way, I'm not letting a stranger call me 'Princess' as if you've known me for a long time."

Blaze was fuming, a bit justified in her rant but not fully. The accused looked at her with a twinge of fear, wondering if she'd strike him.

"Y-You want me to tell you more about myself?" He stammered.

"Yes! I'd prefer that." Blaze folded her arms and tapped her foot.

The stranger sighed and began his explanation, "Fine then. My name is Chris Hayabusa, and I've been traveling throughout this world for several months now, just looking at everything beautiful I can possibly can. I've also been trying to find a suitable home even though I've made several friends, through my martial arts training and in controlling my cursed flames."

Blaze tilted her head and studied him. "You hail from an alternate dimension? And what do you mean cursed flames?"

Chris nodded and ignited his hand, much to Blaze's surprise, with furious purple flames. "Yeah, these powers seemed to reactivate once I found myself here, when I was on Earth before."

"Earth?"

"Yeah, I was a human and I had no memory at all of your world...but it still seemed a bit familiar...then I remembered that you existed in my world, Blaze the Cat."


End file.
